


Drabble: Contingency Plans.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: AU - Canon Divergence, Comment Fic, Drabble, Gregor the Amnesiac Clone, Tumblr Fic, cloning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is one of the best-kept and most dangerous secrets on Barrayar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drabble: Contingency Plans.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr made me do it](http://lannamichaels.tumblr.com/post/93171479720/animatedamerican-sci-fantasy).

One of the best-kept and most dangerous secrets on Barrayar is this: after the uterine replicators were empty, the Lord Regent ordered the cloning of Gregor Vorbarra to begin. A child Emperor is a risky proposition. One must do one's best in securing one's future.

And so he was prudent. And so he was prepared. When the Emperor vanished, he produced a double. When the Emperor refused to return, he turned to Illyan and produced an accident.

The Emperor was told: "you've forgotten everything, sire, but you will recover."

And Aral Vorkosigan gave his honor for Barrayar one more time.


End file.
